


A Night at Bear Island

by ivanolix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeor and Maege are interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at Bear Island

Jeor and Maege drink hot spiced wine and discuss the skirmishes along the western shore. It’s a typical evening at Bear Island.

Jorah sits nearby, supposed to be paying attention as the future heir, but he’s bored and playing with wooden warrior figures instead. It’s a typical evening at Bear Island.

The silence is suddenly broken by a loud growl, the stillness equally disturbed by a flying whirlwind of wool dress and black locks, as Dacey lands on Jeor’s chest and bites into his shoulder. “Grawwwwr, bear-man, I shall show you how a true bear is!”

Jeor makes an offended sound. “You bit me!”

The girl growls again, and bares her attempts at claws. Maege snorts loudly.

“No biting, child!” Jeor declares firmly, and plucks Dacey from his chest.

“I am a bear!” The girl flails her limbs wildly, making a ferocious face. “Let me go and I might show you mercy!”

“You are a girl child,” Jeor says with an attempt at a straight face. “And scarce bigger than my dagger.”

His straight face does him no good, and Maege laughs and laughs when Dacey bites Jeor’s hand and he drops her with a yelp.

It’s a typical evening at Bear Island.


End file.
